


First Christmas

by myrkrio1495



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is vulnerable, First Christmas, First Kiss, Happy but sad ending, M/M, i promise it's cute, idk I felt like a sad fic for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrkrio1495/pseuds/myrkrio1495
Summary: Dean and Cas share their first Christmas together and many more.





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Man idk this was just supposed to be a cute first Christmas/first kiss fic but then I was like "mmmmm I'm listening to sad music. Let's make it sad." But I like happy endings so I made it at least optimistic. It's cute I think but you let me know what you think. Thank you for reading.

“Cas! Get in here real quick!”   
The older Winchester beckoned him from his quite comfortable spot on the couch that he had found.   
“Yes, Dean?” Cas appeared in the doorway, looking at Dean with a warm but tired gaze.   
“Wanna help me decorate our tree? I wanna get it done before Sammy gets back.” The Winchester looked so excited, Cas couldn't possibly say no to that face.   
“Of course.” As he approached, Dean handed him a box full of beautiful and intricate ornaments of varying color and size. Some glittered and some were glassy in appearance but all of them were gorgeous.   
“Where did you get these?”   
“Mom had a collection, she loved pretty stuff yunno. I remember not being allowed to go near the Christmas tree 'cause she thought I'd break them.” Dean chuckled, “She was probably right though.”   
As Dean started to decorate their decently sized Christmas tree, he smiled and Cas couldn't help but smile in response.  
While Cas started to take the ornaments out, he marveled at each one before delicately placing it on a tree branch. Figures of intricate Santa's, penguins, snowflakes, deer, and birds found themselves on the branches of the tree and Cas made sure to space them out evenly so that each one could be seen.   
When he looked at Dean, he seemed to be in his own world, simply enjoying the quiet peace of the fire and Cas’ company. Sam was out on a food run and Dean had wanted to surprise his little - or he should say younger - brother with a completed Christmas tree. The look on Dean's face was rare, their lives being muddled with what seemed to be unfortunate event after unfortunate event; it made Cas happy to see Dean at peace, and he wished he could stay in this atmosphere forever.   
“You good over there, pal?” Dean's words cut through the silence.   
“Oh, yes I am fine. Just, taking in the moment.” Cas looked from Dean to the tree. “It's coming together quite nicely. But I think it's missing something.”   
“Oh!” Dean said, “I almost forgot. The lights!” He reached under the tree and pulled out a plug. “I was gonna plug these in but I called you in and I guess I forgot.” He walked over the the wall and plugged in the tree. As he did, bright white lights illuminated in between the branches and the tree's beauty intensified. The ornaments reflected the light, the glitter shining and the glass with beautiful highlights.   
It was among the most glorious sights he had ever seen.   
“It is beautiful Dean. Your mother had good taste.”   
Dean walked over to him and put his arm around his shoulders. “That she did, Cas. That she did.” After a moment of silence he added, “God, I wish she were here for this.”   
Cas looked at him softly. “She is enjoying her heaven every day. She is happy, Dean.”   
Dean wiped his eye quickly and inhaled. “Yeah. Yeah, I know. She just loved Christmas yunno? Loved the lights, loved the season and loved her family. I can't help but think she'd love to be here, with us. I think she'd like you.” He smiled at Cas a sad smile.   
“She always wanted me and Sammy to be happy.”   
Cas’ eyes widened a bit. “Do I make you happy?” His heart quickened at the thought.   
“Of course you do.” Dean opened his mouth to say something but then stopped himself. He paused. “Do you… well, I know I say no chick flick moments but I could use a hug if you don't mind. It's been-”   
Dean was cut off by Cas’ quick hug, enveloping him and warming him to his core, his heart melting. Cas’ arms wrapped around him and Dean relaxed into the warmth of him, letting himself be vulnerable. It was the best he was going to get in the physical affection department so he took every bit of it he could get.   
Cas didn't think it was possible for his heart to be broken and yet swell with love at the same time. Dean's simple request made him feel some type of way, and while he didn't know how to explain it in his head, Cas knew that he was doing the right thing. But he wondered…   
Cas pulled back slightly but only so his face was close to Dean's.   
“Cas,” Dean breathed, his eyes flicking down then back to his ocean eyes.   
“Dean, can I,” he looked at Dean's lips then back up to his green eyes, the glow of the fire making them seem to be almost golden.  
Without a response, Dean's eyes closed slowly and he leaned forward cautiously, almost hesitantly. Castiel closed the distance quickly, pressing his lips against Dean's.   
The warmth was comfortable, almost as if he was supposed to be there. Cas was surprised at the amount of emotion coming from Dean, the love and warmth mixed with need and caution. Cas tried to communicate to him that there was no need to be afraid. And though Dean could not see the action, Cas wrapped his wings protectively around the man in front of him, hoping to quell some of his uncertainty. Dean visibly relaxed and let the kiss turn more passionate. After a moment that seemed to stretch for a century, Dean pulled away slowly, resting his forehead against Cas’ own.   
“She would have loved you.”   
Cas smiled.   
“If she could see you now, she'd be so proud of you. The man you have become I'm sure exceeded her expectations and you continue to amaze me every day, Dean. Your soul is beautiful and your will is strong. Everything is going to be alright.”   
Dean smiled again, a broken, happy smile and kissed Cas again, a harder but just as lovely kiss.   
They stood there, arms around each other, lips pressed together and no one else in their world for a while.   
The fire glowed warm in the large room. The tree shown brightly with it's white lights, looking almost yellow in the orange glow of the fire. It's ornaments dazzling for anyone to look at and a symbol of their first Christmas together. 

After years together and many happenings between them, it turns out Dean's mother did in fact love Cas. And after Cas’ fall from grace, he aged with the Winchester's as human. He and Dean went through life, taking care of their and Sam's adoptive son Jack, guiding him and making sure he was well equipped to fend for himself when they no longer could.   
Their hunting days had passed and now the two spent their time riding in the Impala, who has aged with them, needing a new engine once but running well every time Dean fixed her up. They helped coordinate hunts but the years were long past when they could participate. Jack seemed concerned for all his father's as their age started to become apparent but Dean and Cas knew he could handle it when they were no longer around.   
On Christmas Eve, years from their first, they sat around a warm orange fire together, breathing shallow as age overcame them. They knew Death was close to them, she was their old friend after all. And while the thought of death was scary to him, with all he would be leaving behind, Cas knew that since he was human now and had escaped The Empty once, he would go where he belonged: with Dean in Heaven.   
He held his lover's hand, the fire warming them. The tree was just as beautiful as it was years ago, with white lights and ornate ornaments on it's delicate branches. Cas leaned his head against Dean's should and Dean slowly turned to give him a kiss on his forehead.   
“I love you, Castiel.”   
“I love you too, Dean.” 

As they closed their eyes, a blanket of warmth and darkness overtook him and Cas found himself waking up in bed in the bunker but with much less aches than he was used to.   
He looked over and saw his lover there too, peacefully sleeping with a neutral expression.   
Cas smiled softly. Finally. Forever with Dean. He just hoped Sam wouldn't be too sad for too long and that Jack would understand.   
As he snuggled closer, Cas closed his eyes and slept, knowing when he woke, Dean would be there and they could start their next big adventure together.


End file.
